


Yang Hilang dari Bumi

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Verbal Abuse, abuse parent, dead mother - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Di dunia ini, setidaknya, ada hal yang harus hilang dan datang. Semua menjadi satu pasangan layaknya di buku dongeng.Dimana ada yang hilang, disitu ada yang tumbuh. Dimana ada yang hancur, disitu ada yang kukuh.Tetapi disaat Taehyun yang pergi, siapa yang akan datang?
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Yang Hilang dari Bumi

  
  
Waktu itu pagi hari.

Biasanya, Nenek membangunkan aku kalau aku terus tidur dan tidak bangun lewat jam enam. Katanya kita harus berdoa, nggak tahu. Nggak tahu doa apa.

Kata Nenek, doanya harus _khusuk_. Aku nggak tahu apa itu _khusuk_. Tapi yang pasti, kata Nenek kita harus berdoa. Berdoa pada Yang Kuasa. Jangan lewat sampai jam enam, katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku berdoa. Tetapi ternyata hadapnya salah. Lalu Nenek tertawa-tawa setelah aku hampir menangis karena doaku salah. Aku takut dimarahi Tuhan. Tetapi lagi-lagi Nenek memberitahuku, katanya _nggak apa-apa, ‘kan masih belajar_.

Dan dari situ, aku tahu. Kalau lagi belajar nggak apa-apa terkadang salah. Nggak apa-apa terkadang keliru, dan jangan dimarahi. Dibilangin aja. Kayak Nenek kepadaku, bukannya Papa yang selalu memukulku.

Seperti pagi ini.

Papa berteriak dari arah dapur sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah meja. Dia berteriak pada ibunya sendiri. Ibunya disini maksudnya Nenek, dan Nenek ini pasti Nenekku. Soalnya, di rumah ini nggak ada nenek lain selain nenekku. Juga nggak ada aku selain aku, dan Papa selain Papa.

Kami tinggal bertiga di rumah yang cukup buat tinggal bertiga.

Berempat, _sih_ , seharusnya.

Tapi itu dulu waktu aku belum lahir. Waktu masih ada seorang wanita berumur empat puluhan.

Orang-orang bilang itu Mama. Orang juga bilang aku harus panggil Mama sebab dia orang yang telah melahirkanku.

Tetapi aku bingung, aku nggak ngerti apa itu Mama.

Soalnya, aku nggak pernah panggil Mama selama hidupku.

Mama pergi, waktu aku datang. Kata Nenek, dia ke surga. Yang setelah aku tanya _surga itu apa_ pada Nenek, Nenek bilang itu tempat bagi orang yang baik setelah mati. Aku sudah tahu mati karena katanya aku juga pernah mati. Aku mati soalnya nggak ada denyut jantung waktu aku lahir, tetapi setelah semua orang berdoa, ternyata aku ada denyut jantungnya juga walau pelan sekali.

Dan, dari situ, aku tahu kenapa Nenek memintaku berdoa banyak-banyak. Sebab, aku yang waktu itu pernah mati pun bisa hidup lagi. Pasti, doa ini sangat-amat manjur dan bagus dan keren dan hebat. Lalu Nenek mengangguk, _benar_ , bilang padaku kalau aku anak pintar.

Aku memang anak pintar, bagi Nenek. Bagi Papa, aku anak bodoh.

Katanya, _“Anak bodoh! Kenapa kamu menghilangkan kunci rumah. Dulu kamu menghilangkan nyawa istriku, tidak sekalian kamu menghilangkan nyawamu juga?!”_

Dan dari situ aku tahu aku anak yang bodoh kalau menurut Papa.

Nenek menampar Papa waktu itu. Sedangkan aku, aku menangis kencang sekali sampai tetangga lihat-lihat ke dalam rumah kami.

Aku masih melanjutkan menangis sampai beberapa jam kedepan.

Tetapi aku haus, jadi aku menurunkan intensitas menangisku. Apalagi saat ada anak yang masuk ke rumahku dan memanggilku tiba-tiba dengan, _“hei.”_

Papa sudah pergi, yang _eh_ mau pergi, belum pergi beneran, _sih_. Tetapi Nenek kayaknya sudah mau pergi (dia mau berdoa lagi.)

Dan tanganku ditarik anak itu. Dibawa keluar. Pamit sama Nenek dia mau ajak aku main, soalnya kemarin sudah janji mau main.

Berbeda dari dia yang antusias karena mau main, aku bingung. Padahal aku nggak kenal dia.

Dia anak aneh.

Tetapi dari penampilannya yang pakai celana pendek tapi bagus, baju biru tapi juga bagus, dan rambutnya pendek tapi juga-juga bagus, aku tahu dia laki-laki. Soalnya nggak pakai rok. Kayak aku. Rok pink.

Aku nggak jadi takut.

Dia tersenyum padaku, “Namamu siapa?” dia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, bukan nggak tahu. “Nggak boleh bicara sama orang asing.”

Namun dia tertawa, tangan kecilnya yang seperti tanganku yang kecil melambai-lambai menepuk pahanya sendiri. Kata orang di televisi itu namanya ketawa. Tapi ngakak. Jadinya, kayaknya, dia itu sedang ketawa ngakak.

  
Lucu, _sih_ , tapi jelek.

Dia terlihat penasaran, “Siapa yang ajari kamu begitu?” lalu tertawa ngakak lagi.

“Tapi bagus! Sebab, Mamaku juga bilang kayak gitu, takut diculik. Tapi aku ‘kan bukan orang, aku anak-anak. Dan anak-anak sama orang beda... bedanya orang, gede dan dewasa, anak-anak, itu kecil dan suka bermain.” Dia melanjutkan. “Kamu suka bermain?”

Aku mengangguk, “Suka.”

“Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain. Mulai sekarang kamu mau jadi temanku, ya? Namamu siapa? Kayaknya tadi kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, jadi, aku mau kasih tahu namaku aja dulu. Aku Taehyun, kamu kasih tahu namamu kapan-kapan aja. Kita bermain aja dulu.” Dan aku lagi-lagi mengangguk, tentang memberi tahu namaku pada anak kecil aneh yang ketawa ngakak, lucu tapi jelek, nanti-nanti.

Kami bermain, sampai lupa waktu.

Sampai 11 tahun berlalu, kami pun masih suka bermain bersama-sama. Sampai umurku ketujuh belas dan dia enam belas.

Nggak ada yang berubah, Cuma dia agak tinggi saja. Dan aku yang selalu diledek katanya aku boncel, padahal bukan itu, dianya aja yang makan tiang!

Mendelik, aku turun dari sepeda merah hati yang dibawanya. “Jangan nakal! Aku nggak suka.”

“Aku nggak nakal. Kamunya saja yang bawa perasaan!”

“Kalau nggak bawa perasaan akunya bukan manusia!” Lalu dia mengangguk-angguk, yang kalau diterjemahkan _iya juga ya,_ begitu.

Kami berdiam cukup lama setelah berdebat.

Kami sama-sama marah. Aku marah karena dia nakal, Taehyun marah karena dia dituduh.

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu, nanti aku nggak nakal lagi biar kamu suka.” Putusnya.

Dia berjengit-jengit dari pedalnya meninggalkan aku.

Aku nggak marah (lagi), soalnya, debaran jantungku sudah kayak mau meledak. Aku jadi urung berkata _“Sinting!”_ dan lebih memilih menepuk pelan dadaku.

Aku kira aku terkena penyakit jantung. Tetapi ternyata, aku jatuh cinta.

Kegiatan sehabis ditinggal Taehyun oleh sepeda butut tapi setia (ini setia karena dia telah menemani Taehyun dari kelas satu SMP sampai kelas 3 SMA), adalah aku yang kembali ke sesuatu yang aku sebut rumah.

Aku menyapa Nenek dari bayangan gorden-gorden yang berterbangan, bayangan daun-daun di pekarangan, guratan-guratan kayu jati yang jadi pintu rumahku, dan angin yang mengembus pelan.

_Aku sapa semua karena itu adalah Nenek._

Kata Nenek, semua di dunia ini merefleksikan dirinya. Semua yang baik aku pikir.

Sebab, air got, air bekas mandi yang terkena sabun, nggak kelihatan seperti Nenek yang cantik dan baik.

Aku menyayanginya. Aku nggak mungkin tega menyamainya dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku lalu mendengus, ini yang terakhir.

_Aku menyapa Nenek lagi._

Bukan bayangan gorden, bukan bayangan daun-daun di pekarangan, bukan guratan di kayu jati, bukan juga angin yang mengembus semilir. Ini benar-benar Nenek, Nenek yang merefleksikan dirinya jadi selembar kertas berpagut kayu mahoni.

Orang-orang sebut itu pigura.

Dan aku menyapa Nenek dengan suara serak sehabis ditinggal Taehyun tadi.

“Halo Nenek, selamat siang. Aku baru pulang sekolah, sekarang mau makan.” Tanpa turun sebuah senyuman dari bibirku.

Taehyun itu malaikat. Sekiranya begitu, soalnya, dia selalu membantu aku.

Seperti sekarang, setelah kegiatan dia membantu Ibu (Ibu Taehyun, yang kata beliau aku boleh memanggilnya Ibu juga. Katanya, biar Yoori setidaknya pernah memanggil Ibu satu kali.) Aku terharu. Tetapi aku juga sedih. Soalnya, aku nggak ngerti ocehan Taehyun yang sedari tadi ada di sebelahku, sedangkan buku matematika kelas dua belas sudah berhamburan di depan kami.

“Aku capek. Kamu nggak ngerti-ngerti,” eluhnya, mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Aku ber- _oh_ ria saja, lalu menawari minum karena aku peka dia haus.

“Sebentar,” kataku, tetapi dia telah lebih dahulu menyambar pergerakanku dengan ucapannya yang agak nggak butuh jawaban.

“Stop kontaknya dimana?”

“Disana.” Dan Taehyun berlari-lari kecil mengisi daya ponselnya di dekat televisi yang kebetulan lurus menghadap dapur tempat aku membuatkan minum untuk sesorang bernama lengkap Kang Taehyun itu.

Agak lama. Kukira Taehyun nggak pandai untuk mencolok kabel pada stop kontaknya.

Tetapi ternyata, perasaan lama ini karena aku baru saja melihat monster melintasi ruang tempat kita belajar tadi.

Monster itu mendengus mengerikan. Mengobrak-abrik buku matematikaku dan membilang _“Makan!”_ keras-keras.

Aku meneguk ludah. Leherku terasa seperti diikat tali yang biasanya dipakaikan pada anjing-anjing peliharaan.

Monster itu Papa.

Aku membawa nampan isi makanan monster Papa. Aku meletakkannya di meja seberang tempat buku-bukuku.

“Kangkung lagi?!” Mata Papa memerah marah. Giginya gemletukkan gemetar.

_Aku memang tidak pandai memasak. Aku tahu itu._

Sekejap aku jadi ingat akan atensi Taehyun yang sedang berusaha mengisi daya ponsel di sini. Tadi ada, sekarang tidak ada. Mungkin, dia lari karena Papa pulang dan berubah jadi monster seperti ini.

Bagus, kataku. Bagus setidaknya Taehyun nggak kena tampar karena membelaku seperti waktu itu.

Sekarang, saat jambakkan di rambutku berubah menjadi lebih keras seperti hari-hari biasa Papa marah, aku nggak lagi ingat tentang Taehyun dan memikiran Taehyun ada di mana.

Aku fokus pada rasa pedih di kulit kepalaku yang terasa seperti di cabut dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Satu lelehan bening hasil jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis, tetapi tersenyum, karena Taehyun tersenyum juga di sana, sambil menempelkan telunjuknya sendiri ke bibir tentu saja.

_”Sst. Kamu diam, ya. Tahan sebentar lagi.”_

  
  


Aku mengangguk.

Setelahnya, aku merasa aku semakin gila.

Gila dicabik-cabik Sang Monster Papa.

_“AMPUN PAPA AMPUN!!! SAKIT!!!”_

Di dunia ini, setidaknya, ada hal yang harus hilang dan datang. Semua menjadi satu pasangan layaknya di buku dongeng.

Dimana ada yang hilang, disitu ada yang tumbuh. Dimana ada yang hancur, disitu ada yang kukuh.

Tetapi disaat Taehyun yang pergi, _siapa yang akan datang?_

_“Pak, anak saya salah apa, Pak!”_

_“Pak ini bisa dibicarakan! Kenapa anak saya dibawa?!”_

_“Pak!!!”_

_“Pakkk!!!”_

_“PAKKK!!!”_ Dan, pandanganku gelap karena tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyun dibawa polisi sedang Papa dibawa mobil ambulan bersamaku.

Taehyun diduga mencelakai Papa, katanya. Pisau yang menusuk perutnya, itu jadi bukti.

Diantara Papa, aku dan Taehyun ‘kan memang dia yang nggak kenapa-napa. Kepalaku bocor, perut Papa tertusuk pisau, Taehyun cuma kena gores saja di pipi.

_Jadi, yang bersalah yang kelihatan baik-baik saja, ya?_

Dan dari situ, cara pandangku pada Bumi nggak lagi sama. Bumi bohong, Papa bohong. Karena Papa jahat, kemungkinan, Bumi pasti jahat.

Padahal Taehyun baik, mau nolong aku (karena dia selalu menolong aku dan suka menolong aku). Tetapi, kenapa dusta malah memeluk dia dalam-dalam?

Taehyun menolongku saat pisau monster Papa akan mengenaiku 4 inchi lagi. Semua dimanipulasi, dan itu kenyataannya. Seharusnya, Pak Polisi tahu tentang ini. Tetapi Pak Polisi tidak paham. Pak Polisi nggak ngerti!

> _”Sst. Kamu diam, ya. Tahan sebentar lagi.”_

Lalu aku (yang tadinya menangis) tertawa. Gerak komat-kamit itu lucu membentuk sebuah keajaiban.

_Aku teringat!_

“Ibu, ponsel Taehyun masih ada di rumahku. Takutnya hilang, soalnya rumah nggak dikunci.” Kataku pada Ibu Taehyun, lalu tertawa, sambil menangis secara bersama-sama seperti orang gila.

_Aku kira, di dalam hidup, baik dan buruk, jelek dan bagus, indah dan menjijikan berada di pusat Bumi yang saling bertolak belakang._

_Aku kira, di dalam hidup, kebaikan akan kalah dengan keburukan yang mengandalkan manipulasi pada setiap manusia ciptaan Tuhan._

_Aku kira, di dalam hidup, manusia terlalu bodoh pada sesuatu sedangkan Tuhan Maha Pintar akan sesuatu. Sehingga, semua yang aku pikir barusan adalah, kita akan kalah sebagaimana pun kita telah berusaha dan menerima atas perlakuan buruk yang didapat dengan lapang dada._

_Semua tidak adil, pikirku. Semua kebaikan tidak mendapatkan buah manisnya, kataku._

_Tetapi aku lupa, ‘kan Tuhan Maha Pintar. Yang juga seharusnya, semestinya, dan sepatutnya mudah untuk mengalahkan sebuah kejahatan, keburukan, kenistaan dengan anugerah yang sama derajatnya (atau malah lebih)._

_Tentang kejahatan monster di dalam Papa ini, Tuhan baik sekali kepadaku. Menghadirkan anugerah seperti Taehyun kepadaku. Membikin kesempatan yang baru dengan sebuah kotak pandora berjudul Kecerdikan, kepadaku._

“Han Jang-il! Anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan tindak kekerasan anak dibawah umur dan percobaan pembunuhan atas nama Han Yoori. Sekarang, anda dimohon untuk ikut dengan saya.” Lelaki itu, yang aku lihat monster Papa terlihat beringsut menjauhkan kakinya dari tepian ranjang.

Dia menggeleng tetapi tetap jemawa.

Aku dari ranjang sebelahnya masih terasa berdenyut. Tetapi tetap mendengarkan peristiwa pagi ini dengan khidmat.

_Nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan._

“Hah anda ini ngomong apa, Pak! Saya korbannya, seharusnya saya yang menuntut anak ingusan itu yang telah menusuk saya dengan pisau dan mencoba menyakiti putri kesayangan saya! Ini salah! Ini tidak mungkin!” Teriaknya pada dua Polisi yang telah sigap memasang borgol di tangan monster Papa.

_Baguslah._

Monster yang berkeliaran di Bumi telah berkurang (satu.)

_Bibirku tersenyum simpul._

“Saudara Han Jang-il diharap tidak melakukan perlawanan! Bukti sebuah tayangan video telah berhasil direkam pada saat kejadian, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti atas kejahatan anda. Sekarang, anda dimohon untuk ikut dengan kami dan harap untuk bekerja sama!”

  
Terima kasih Tuhan.

_Terima kasih juga Taehyun..._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca! Kuddos are appreciated 💗


End file.
